the mysteries of the millennium items
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: i stink at reviews. what would happen if the spirits from the millennium items became real people with extrodinary powers chapter 10 is up. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Pegasus and Eagle

I don't own Yugioh but I wish I did. I do own eagle and all the other characters I create. Okay this story takes place in a parallel universe, when Yugi finds the millennium puzzle and puts it together it becomes a living person free to protect the person that releases it. When all of them are together a new chapter in everyone's lives will begin but I'm getting to far ahead. Let's start off with Pegasus who already has hold of the millennium eye. 

CHAPTER 1

"My dear won't please come out. I simply wish to talk to you." Pegasus pleads to the mysterious figure behind the locked bedroom door.

"No I won't come out to you." A voice shouts from behind the door. The voice carried a hint of a female to it.  

Pegasus looked at the door. The person that came to him from his millennium eye was very beautiful. She had a look of a princess to her. The clothes she wore resembled those that were worn in Egypt 3000 years ago. 

"At least come out so I can give you some dinner." Pegasus pleaded once more. He heard the door unlock and watched it open a little. An eye peaked out it was a brilliant blue. And sparkled even though there was no light shinning in. it was al ready late. The sun was gone and the moon shone over the island.

"You haven't enough food to feed me. I would eat you off of the island." The voice replied to his plea. She opened the door anyway and followed Pegasus to the dinning room. He pulled out a chair and helped her into it. Then quickly went to his side of the table where he could watch her.

A few minutes later the food was brought out. A servant laid a turkey on the table, then placed gravy and a few other goodies next to it. After the servant left the girl eyed the food her eyes wide. She couldn't believe the spread Pegasus laid before her. Then as if by magic the turkey carved itself and served itself to the girl. Pegasus watched in disbelief as the food flew from their plates and over to the girl. 

When the food was gone the girl got up. Pegasus still sat there not believing his eyes. The girl never raised a finger and the food had all been eaten with the exception of the small bit he had on his plate. Pegasus got up and walked to the girl. She stood there and watched him. Not sure if she could trust him or not. He stopped just short of her.

"Please allow me to take you to room." He remarked coyly.  The girl nodded and fell in step behind Pegasus as he walked out of the room. Guards followed them from behind, they had seen the awesome power that this girl had and wanted no part in it if she chose to take them out there. 

Pegasus walked quietly remembering how this girl had come to him

******flashback*****

Pegasus sat reading the paper. It had been several weeks since he returned from Egypt and received the millennium eye from a man there. The guy had said a power rested in the eye and would awaken with the right person to take control of it.  He started to drift off as he read the paper. As he did a light started to glow in the room. Pegasus picked up the mirror he had sitting next to him, and looked at the eye. It glowed a brilliant white light; as the light grew brighter Pegasus closed his eye. When the light dimmed he opened his eye. A girl stood before him looking directly at him. Her outfit was white with a gold trim to it. She wore a solid gold neck piece around her neck and two gold armlets on each arm, around her waist hung a chain that sat loosely on her hips. The dress flowed to her ankles and her feet had sandals on them to protect them from the floor.

She glared at Pegasus as he started to stand. She raised a hand and he flew back into the chair. She walked over to him staring into his eyes. She parted his white hair and looked at the millennium eye where his left eye should have been. She touched it then pulled back and started to walk out of the room

Pegasus pressed a button just as she reached the door. The door flew open as the guards he had called rushed in and surrounded the girl. She turned to face Pegasus as he got up and walked towards her. Before he got very close a breeze started to blow and dust swirled around the girl. Pegasus looked at the windows all of them were closed. A light caught his attention as the girl started to glow. A burst of energy threw the guards backwards and the wind died down. 

She turned out of the room and ran down the hallway. She opened the first door she could find and locked it tight as Pegasus and the guards followed her.

****end flashback****

Pegasus led her to a room he had a servant prepare for the girl. He opened the door and allowed the girl to go in first. The room had a big feather bed in it with a white lace surrounding the sides. A window looked out over the island. The bare floor had an elegant oriental rug covering it. The girl turned to face Pegasus and bowed deeply.

"Thank you sir, Pegasus." The girl said making Pegasus blink twice in disbelief.

"How did you know my name? I never told you what it was." He replied to the girl.

She smiled as she straightened herself and looked up at him.  "I read it in your mind. The eye allows you to read others minds and allows me to read yours." The girl stated.

Pegasus stood there for a moment trying to figure out what this girl had just said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I will tell you if you will try to use your eye on me." The girl replied looking directly at his millennium eye.

Pegasus looked at her and began to use this power. He looked into her mind. As he looked in she guided him to the back of her mind. She stopped before a door Pegasus reached out in his mind to open the door, but it was locked. He retreated in to his mind and ended the mind sweep.

"You did well. My name is Eagle, I am glad to see you figured out how to use your millennium eye." The girl stated after Pegasus could see clearly once again. "With practice you will be able to access the power quickly." 

TO BE CONTINUED………

Okay probably not the best beginning in the world. No Yugi yet but I'm getting there. I've basically given up on the other story I've written and well try to finish it as well. (If your wondering what that story is it's 'memory of a pharaoh') since you guys don't seem to like it. Please review this so I know if I should keep it going. I'm not one of those people who like to give details a whole lot. 


	2. Yugi and Yami

Okay I've been asked who Eagle is. Well I'm not going to tell just yet but she is not related to Pegasus. If I told you know it would ruin my story, but she's my own character, just so you don't think she's in the series. Glad to see I got a review though. Thanks for the encouragement Courage. Again I don't own Yugioh. I do own Eagle and the other characters I create. Enjoy the chapter, oh and remember this is a parallel universe. 

CHAPTER 2  

Yugi walked into the game shop he helped his grandpa run. His hair stuck out in every direction like usual. The red tips surrounding his black hair and his blond bangs separating the black hair from his face. He wore his school uniform and was followed in by his friends Joey, Tea and Tristan.  Joey was a tall boy with blond hair that stuck out over his eyes. Tristin was the same height as Joey and his black hair stuck out in a pointing the front, on the back of his head his hair was brown. Tea was slightly shorter than the two boys. Her hair was brown and shoulder length. She wore her school uniform the boys wore jeans with t-shirts. 

"Oh Yugi glad to see your home, this package came for you. It's from your mom and dad." Grandpa told him as he sat his school bag down.

Yugi took the box from his grandpa and sat it on the counter. He looked at the address. His parents were in Egypt on an excavation. He very rarely saw them any more. And because they felt guilty leaving him there and not see him very often they sent him gifts.  He opened the box carefully. The last gift was a vase with pictures of a pharaoh 3000 years ago.  As he removed the lid he noticed a paper.

'Yugi, we sent you this knowing how much you enjoy puzzles. The guy we bought it from said it would the person who could put it together good luck.  Well enjoy your present Yugi. Sincerely mom and dad.'

"Wow Yugi, that's some present." Joey told his friend as he looked through the box. "It's a bunch of pieces."

"Yeah Yugi it might take you for ever to finish it." Tea remarked shoving Joey away from the box.

Yugi looked at the box the puzzle seemed to call to him. He picked the pieces up and began toying with them. He looked at the smooth side and the base. Yugi slid a few pieces together and began the puzzle. Tea fought with Joey in the background. Tristan began to join in Tea gave up on Joey and let go of him, Tristin continued where Tea left off. Tea walked over to Yugi who now had over half of the puzzle finished. She watched him put the final pieces in and the puzzle glowed. The glow caught the boys' eyes and the stopped. When the light dimmed a boy about fifteen or so stood before them. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with gold armlets on his arms. His hair stuck out just like Yugi's in fact you could almost say that the boy was Yugi. The only difference was that his blond bangs followed his black hair to the tips.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked shocked that s mirror image of himself now stood in front of him.

"I don't know." The boy replied as he began to look around the store. As the boy looked around his eyes rested on the puzzle. "Did you solve that puzzle?" he asked

"Yes. My parents sent it to me from Egypt." Yugi replied as he picked up the puzzle. "Did you come from in the puzzle?"

"I did." The boy stated then paused for a minute. "Why don't you call me Yami for now?" He stated as he walked to the front of the store.

When he reached the front door, a gust of wind blew the door open. They all shielded their eyes as dust flew in.

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay second chapter and I left it as a cliff hanger oops sorry I don't mean to but I want to keep it secret who or what is behind the door. Finally got Yugi into the fic, No signs of Pegasus this chapter, May show up next time don't know. Well read and review.   


	3. Yugi meets Ryou

Again I do not own Yugioh- although I wish I did- I do however own Eagle and the other characters I create. Sorry it's so short but if I had continued it I would have had to change views half way through. I promise the chapters will get longer soon. Okay now, where were we. Oh yeah Yugi had just released Yami   
  
__

_"I did." The boy stated then paused for a minute. "Why don't you call me Yami for now?" He stated as he walked to the front of the store._

_When he reached the front door, a gust of wind blew the door open. They all shielded their eyes as dust flew in._

CHAPTER 3

As the dust began to settle, they all uncovered their eyes.  A boy about Tea's height stood in the doorway. His white hair sticking up on the top, his brown eyes staring straight ahead, He wore an eggshell white sweater with a button down white shirt underneath, his jeans following his legs down to his tennis shoes.  Another boy stood behind him. The same height and wearing the same outfit, only his eyes looked around shocked.

"Can I help you?" grandpa asked almost afraid to speak as the first boy walked in and stared directly at him.

"Yeah you can give me……" he boy started before he was interrupted.

"A pack of duel monster cards." The other boy remarked timidly.

"I'll get it grandpa." Yugi responded to the request. He grabbed a pack and handed it to the timid boy. "My name is Yugi, what's yours?" he asked ignoring the taller boy that stood beside him.

"My name's Ryou and this is Bakura." The timid boy replied glad to have someone talk to him.

"Come on Ryou you got what you wanted now let's go." Bakura remarked glaring at Yugi.

"Why don't you stay a while?" Yugi invited. Ryou smiled and looked at the bigger boy quickly. 

"Um maybe later." Ryou said quickly as Bakura walked out the door. He followed quickly closing the door gently as he left. They stood out front for a while as Bakura said something to Ryou and then hit him on the arm. 

"Well they're weird." Joey remarked still looking out the front window at the two boys.

"Did you notice that ring that boy Ryou wore?" Tea asked Yugi as she turned to face him.

"Hmm, I wonder if Bakura came from the ring like I came from your puzzle, Yugi." Yami questioned as the boys started to walk away from the store. Yami felt a tug of energy as Yugi walked to the front door and walked out. Yami followed not sure what the power was that tugged on him. Yugi looked up and down the street trying to find the two boys but they were nowhere around.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

"That's strange they disappeared." Yugi responded looking the street over carefully.

"Maybe they went down an alley." the taller boy remarked.

"But there are no alleys around the store and it would take a while to get to the one across the street." Yugi replied pointing to the alley across the street that was very busy.

"Why don't we go back inside for now." Yami stated as he tugged on Yugi's coat towards the store.

Not far away in an alley.

"You stupid boy, I should kill you for interrupting me." Bakura shouted as he looked around the corner and watched Yugi and Yami return to the store. The boy turned and punched Ryou in the stomach. 

"I didn't want you to hurt the old man." Ryou responded after he caught his breath back. 


	4. Ryou and Bakura

Okay as promised this chapter will explain a little more about Ryou and the ring.  Oh and thanks for the reviews. You people are great. Again, I don't own Yugioh but I do own Eagle and the other characters I create.

Chapter 4

Not far away from the game shop, in an alley just across the street

"You stupid boy, I should kill you for interrupting me." Bakura shouted as he looked around the corner and watched Yugi and Yami return to the store. The boy turned and punched Ryou in the stomach. 

"I didn't want you to hurt the old man." Ryou responded after he caught his breath back. 

"Arrgh you're hopeless.  What made you think I would hurt the old man?" Bakura shouted shoving Ryou to the ground and sitting on top of his chest.

"I…don't… know… now get off me." Ryou shouted struggling to get Bakura off of his chest so he could breathe.

"Fine, but you'll get payback at home." Bakura shrugged and punched Bakura in the stomach as he got up.

Ryou wiped off his shirt and stared at Bakura. He wished his parents hadn't gone on an excavation and sent him back the ring he wore around his neck. It was the ring that was causing all his problems.  

******flashback to earlier in the day******

Ryou sat on his bed staring at the package his parents had sent him. 

'Why were they in Egypt? They should be here with me.' He thought as he opened the box.  The box opened to reveal the millennium ring. He looked at the ring. There was a note next to it in the box. He picked up the note and read it.

Dear Ryou, we're sorry that we have to be gone so much we bought this ring in a market place just outside of Cairo. The merchant said it had something to do with duel monsters. We know you like the game. When you wear it remember we're thinking about you, sincerely mom and dad.

He reached in the box and picked up the ring. He put it on, as he let it rest on his chest the ring began to glow. As the glow became more intense Ryou covered his eyes.  When the glow had died down he opened his eyes. A boy stood before him.  The boy wore a simple tunic around his waist- hey I don't know what they would call it.- he glared at Ryou, his brown eyes burning a hole in him as their eyes meet. The boy raised his hand and punched Ryou in the jaw. 

"What are you looking at?" the boy growled.

"WH-who are you?" Ryou asked rubbing his jaw.

"What's It matter to you?" the boy replied as he raised his hand and punched him in the stomach.

*****End Flashback*****

"Come on stupid." Bakura barked at Ryou who had apparently been daydreaming.  Bakura stood in front of Ryou and began to glow. Dust swirled around the two boys. Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura's hand as he started to lift from the ground. They flew above the buildings and went towards Ryou's house. They landed in the back yard.  As he set Ryou down, Bakura glared at the boy.

"Go inside right now." He yelled at him as he powered down Ryou did as he was told even though he would get punished for standing up against Bakura earlier. 

They walked in the house; Bakura punched Ryou in the back just above the kidneys. Ryou landed face down on the floor, trying hard to regain his breath. The floor spun before him from the punch. He felt a sharp pain in his side as Bakura kicked him in the side. He felt the energy in the room as the bigger boy prepared to launch an attack on him. Ryou closed his eyes anticipating the attack. After several minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Bakura. He stood there as if he were frozen. Ryou sat up and his eyes widened as the bigger boy began to sink to the ground.

Ryou quickly got up and caught the boy. Bakura looked up at the boy shocked that he would catch him after all the beatings he had taken so far. That and the fact he had just seen something that made him freeze in fear. An eye had glared at him through a wall. It was watching him.  It was like the eye had a mind of its own, and it had spoken to him.

"Let the boy go. He had nothing to do with your imprisonment in that ring." After the words hit his ears a shot left the eye and hit him. It froze him instantly. Then the eye disappeared.

Okay I'm stopping right here for now. Because one I'm slowly, running out of thoughts and two it's almost time for adult swim. Oh well at least I could get this chapter written before it came on. This was a hard chapter for me to write simply because I can't stand to see Ryou get hit. He's just too cute.  I'll try to explain the eye later. At the moment it fit pretty well. I mean come on I had to stop Bakura some how. Any ways read and review. It may take me a while to get the next chapters out but don't worry they'll come, Promise. Well bye for now.


	5. Eagle's plan

Okay first I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic. I had a brainstorm for my other fic, and have been working on it. Second thanks for the reviews. I love having all the nice comments. I don't own Yugioh but I do own eagle and all the characters I create.

Chapter 5

Okay so far we've established that Yugi and Yami find each other, Ryou and Bakura are together and eagle and Pegasus are together. I know I haven't brought in Shadi, Malik, and Isis yet. I just don't know enough on them yet to do any thing with them so until the episodes come out where their mentioned I won't be able to do any thing with them. Besides, right now I think it's important that we check in on eagle and Pegasus. Never know she may have killed him by now.

Several weeks have passed by now. Eagle has been teaching Pegasus how to use his eye and he's gotten better at accessing the eye's magic. Eagle on the other hand has been quite busy. The room Pegasus had given her is now decorated in hieroglyphics and the floor is covered in sand. Besides the room eagle has brought Pegasus some happiness. Every time he would use the eye, she would reach deep into his mind and pull out pictures of his wife. With some work she as managed to bring a hologram of his wife to life. 

"If I can keep him happy he won't see what I'm really doing." Eagle told herself, she looked over at Pegasus who was now totally wrapped up in the hologram. "He's so easy to please. That hologram is so life like that even to touch it feels real." She turned to go back to the dueling arena Pegasus had installed to his castle. 

"At this rate I will have complete control of his body. I simply have to make a few adjustments to this arena." She remarked as she reached down and grabbed a panel revealing the circuits of the arena.

"What are you doing?" a rough voice boomed behind her. She turned looking up at Kimo Pegasus's most trusted guard.

"I'm working on the arena. Want to do something about it?" Eagle dared Kimo as she started to power up and the dust began to stir. 

Kimo stares at her in shock for a few minutes before he replies. "Um no that's okay." He gulps as the power energy starts to glow around her changing her hair to a golden yellow. - Hey look another dragon ball z thing- he quickly turns and runs

Eagle powers down quickly and sighs. "Boy, I'm glad he didn't want me to show him the full extent of my powers." She turns back to the system and locates the wire she needs. "There that will do it, now to test it." Eagle looks around making sure no one is around and pulls out a magic card from the deck that was in her pocket. She looks at the card, the magic card yami. She lays the card on the table as the card takes effect the room begins to darken. Before long, she is in the shadow realm. Satisfied with the results she picks the card back up and the shadow realm disappears.

"Good now maybe I can get everything I need." She turns and leaves the room unaware a figure had just seen everything she did.

Okay I'm stopping for now. Seems like Eagle has a bit of a mean streak in this story, umm I don't think she's actually me now. More like Bakura. I know I haven't brought Yugi and Pegasus together yet. It'll be another chapter. You never know I might make it next chapter. Well I'm gonna work on the other story now. Oh if you have any ideas for either. I'll do my best to change or add something. As it is on the one I'm ten chapters a head and this one I'm three. So I'll do what I can.


	6. carrying out the plan

Chapter 6

What you people want to know who the figure is. Well okay, I'll let you know but this will be the only time. This chapter is devoted to that figure or maybe not. Oh and I don't own Yugioh although I do own Eagle and Any other Character I make up.

"Hmm, so this girl is up to something. Strange." The figure said to himself as Eagle left the room. He went down to the arena. He was very proud in his work and upset that she had messed with it. He laid a card down on the table. The monster began to appear. He looked on in surprise as a black bubble began to form around the arena. He removed the card and the bubble disappeared.

"Interesting." The figure remarked as he began to leave the room.

Eagle walked back to the room where she had left Pegasus. It was almost time to set her plan into action. She stood in the doorway watching Pegasus with his beloved. 

'Simple human, he makes over that hologram like it was real. I'm glad I have no regrets for my past.' She told herself.

"Sir perhaps we could go to the city. We really should show off the system Kaiba corp. made for you." Eagle Remarked dryly. She turned not waiting to hear his reply. Her mind link told her what he wanted. 'I'll go myself then.' She shouted in the mind link breaking Pegasus from his wife.

"Eagle wait." Pegasus screamed as he ran to catch her.

She stopped and turned waiting on him just out side the palace.

He caught up with her quickly "what are you going to do?" he asked once he caught his breath.

She looked at him annoyed. "I'm going to promote your arena by inviting duelists to your island." She replied to his question.

He looked at her for a few minutes. "I'll go with you." He said as eagle turned and began to walk away from him.

A few minutes later, they landed in the city, 

They appear outside of the turtle game shop.

"This looks like a good place to find duelists. We're going in." Eagle informs Pegasus.

They open the door and walk in. Yugi's grandpa is standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asks

"Yes. We would like to announce a duel monsters tournament." Eagle stated. As she talked she looked around the shop. Yugi and friends were at school and wouldn't be home for a few hours. Eagle could sense the millennium puzzle, even though it wasn't there.

"I will be sure to tell the duelist that come in." grandpa paused "is there any thing else?" he asked nervously. 

"Yes, please tell your duelist that they can register at the millennium card shop at the pier." Pegasus stated quickly as Eagle continued to look around the shop.

"Of course," Grandpa said turning to eagle "looking for any thing in particular?" He asked snapping Eagle out of her concentration.

"No!" Eagle remarked as she turned towards the door. "Let's go." She told Pegasus. 

'That girl's strange.' Grandpa thought as Pegasus followed Eagle out the door.

Several hours later Yugi, Yami, and their friends come back to the game shop. Grandpa has made some flyers telling about the tournament.

"Grandpa, what's this tournament?" Yugi asked taking a flyer from the counter.

"That tournament is being held somewhere, they didn't tell me where. If you want to sign up Yugi, they said to sign up at the millennium card shop on the pier." Grandpa informed them

"Why don't you sign up Yugi? I bet no one could beat you." Tea suggested.

"Why don't we Yugi?" Yami asked looking at the flyer

Yugi thought about the tournament. "All right, let's sign up." Yugi replied as he ran towards the door.

Well I wonder what will happen at the tournament. What does Eagle have in store for the duelists that sign up? Will Yugi win the tournament? Find out in the next chapter. Maybe…


	7. let the dueling begin

Wow has it been that long. I'm sorry for the delay in the story. –Rubs back of head- guess I've been busier than I thought, and yes, I changed my pen name. I don't know why I just wanted a change I guess. Anyway, this chapter Yugi comes face to face with Eagle and Pegasus. Um don't flame me if I mess up on the card game the next few chapters will have quite a bite of dueling in them-gulps- I hope. If you can think of a way to change it, let me know. Okay um Pegasus would you mind doing the disclaimer

Pegasus- she doesn't own anything or me from the series, but she does own a few Yugioh cards, And Eagle.

Thank you Pegasus now on with the fic!

Chapter 7

As Yugi and Yami walked on to the pier, a strange feeling came over them. They could sense Eagle but couldn't figure out who she was.

They walked a ways with their friends following behind. As they neared the shop, a cloaked figure stepped out from behind some shadows and walked in to the store. 

"What was that?" Yugi questioned Yami knowing that he didn't know.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out." Yami replied as they quickened their pace to get to the door of the shop.

They opened the door and walked in searching for the cloaked figure.

"Welcome to the millennium card shop. My name is Shadi. How can I help you?" a man asked behind a counter. He grinned at them like a Cheshire cat. His skin was dark and he wore a turban around his head. A glimmer of gold caught Yugi's attention as he looked at the man.

"Um yeah, did a cloaked person walk in here?" Yugi asked hesitantly as he walked over towards Shadi. His eyes still looking where the glimmer had been.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Shadi asked as he looked at Yugi. His Cheshire cat grin began to fade, as Yugi got closer.

"Could you tell us who it was?" Yami asked as he ran over to Yugi who had gotten closer to the man. Yugi reached out a hand and tried to touch the gold object. He was still watching Yugi and his grin was now a sneer. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi back as the man prepared to grab Yugi's wrist. Shadi swung in a desperate attempt to reach Yugi. He twirled around and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared and the cloaked figure stood there. Yami and Yugi both stepped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" Tea cried as she and the others ran over to Yugi and Yami.

The figure chuckled "you really want to know!" the figure said raising its hand to the hood.

"Yes." Yugi screamed as his millennium puzzle began to pull him forward towards the figure.

"Very well," The figure said as it removed its hood. Before them stood Eagle who was glowing in a yellow light. Dust began to swirl around her as Yugi's millennium puzzle began to pull harder towards Eagle. Yugi yelped as he began to fight the force pulling him closer to her. Yami gripped Yugi's arm harder and tried to pull him back. The dust began to swirl even harder as Eagle powered up further. Yugi's feet began to slide across the floor.

Commercial break

Yugi walks up to a pop machine and places money in the machine. The machine plops out a soda. The camera moves in and shows the soda to be a Pepsi blue. Yugi opens the can and begins to drink. He turns back to the dueling arena and lays down a card. 

"Celtic Gaurdian attack." He yells the monster runs across the field and attacks the shadowed figure the figure's life points drop to zero. 

            'To be a winner drink Pepsi Blue'

End commercial sorry I got bored

"STOP THIS EAGLE!" a voice boomed causing the girl to power down quickly making Yugi and Yami fall backwards. 

"How dare you tell me what to do." Eagle yelled as she turned to face Pegasus who had appeared in the doorway of the shop.

Pegasus ignored her as he walked over to the two boys. He stretched out his hand and helped the boys up. "Is there something **I**** can help you with?" Pegasus asks as he walks over to the counter. **

"Yes, we would like to enter the tournament." Yugi replies as he brushes the dust off his clothes. 

Yami walks towards the counter making sure to keep an eye on Eagle who is now leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and scowling out a window. Pegasus whips out a book and Yugi signs them both up. After Yugi finishes Pegasus hand them both a glove and two chips shaped like stars- does any one see where I'm going with this yet?- 

"The boat that will take you to the tournament leaves in two days. Every one will meet her at the millennium game shop and then we will board the ship." Pegasus explains as he turns towards Eagle who looks sideways at him as he approaches. He reaches out to grab her shoulder. She grabs his wrist when he places his hand on her shoulder and twists his arm behind his back. He crys out slightly in pain but is mostly surprised at the unexpected attack. Before Yugi, Yami and the gang can react Eagle presses a button and the floor begins to move. A dueling arena rises from the floor. It whirls as it comes to life. Eagle summersaults over Yugi and Yami and lands with Pegasus on the far end of the dueling arena.

"I have no intention of waiting for the tournament to duel you both." Eagle sneers still holding Pegasus by the wrist. "Step on to the platform, or I'll attack."

Seeing no other option both Yugi and Yami step onto the platform, Eagle pulls out a card from her pocket. She lays it down on the board in front of her. A dark bubble begins to form around the dueling arena. Tea, Joey and Tristan run towards the dueling arena as the bubble begins to form. They reach the bubble just as it reaches the top. They run straight through the bubble and run into a wall.

Inside the bubble, Eagle begins to laugh, as Yugi and Yami look around puzzled.

"You look confused; don't tell me you've never been to the shadow realm before." Eagle laughs as she pulls the remainder of her deck out and lays it on the board. "Pull out your decks and let's duel. This will be a simple duel 2 on 1 you two against me and at stake is your lives and that millennium puzzle."

Hmm I think I'll stop there, or should I? Hmm, nope, I'll stop here besides I don't want to ruin a nice chapter by giving away my dueling scenes. Oh if you're looking for something fun to do, enter my contest in my other story. Also, don't forget to review and if you leave a nice review, I'll put up another chapter before Christmas. Well till next chapter. Bye for now, and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	8. duel for your lives

It's been how long?! –Looks at calendar and counts- wow, a month and three days, sorry. A little long than I wanted but at least, I'm putting up a chapter. Okay quick review. Eagle just challenged Yugi and Yami to a two on one duel. Eagle has taken them to the shadow realm and has made the prize of the duel their lives. Please don't flame me if this duel stinks. At least I had the actual cards in my hands –well most of them. Some I did make up-. Remember I don't own Yugioh but I do own the cards and Eagle.

Chapter 8 duel for your lives

They shuffled their decks and laid them down on the playing field.

 Eagle drew her first cards. She laid a card on the field. Yami looked through his hand. 

"I'll play winged dragon guardian of the fortress #1 in attack mode and attack your face down card." He yelled as they watched the dragon materialize before them. The dragon flew towards the card and destroyed it. Eagle drew another card. 

"I'll play Jirai gumo in attack mode and I'll attack your dragon," she yelled as the spider appeared on the field and destroyed the dragon Yami lost the 800-point difference.

Finally, it was Yugi's turn, he looked at his hand, he had drawn a card that could defeat the spider on the field, but he couldn't play it yet.

"I'll play this monster in defense and end my turn." Yugi replied as Eagle drew another card.

She smiled. "This duel is too easy." She shouted across the field. "I'll play hero of time in attack mode and attack your face down card." The hero of time- think of link as a boy from the Zelda games. Raced across the field and attacked the face down card. "And because of its special effect it doesn't stop at your monster it keeps going and attacks your life points directly. But instead of destroying you completely it takes your life points down by half." Eagle yelled she continued to grip Pegasus's wrist. She tightened her grip as he struggled against her.

Yami drew his next card. "I'll use change of heart and take control of one of your monsters. I choose Jirai gumo. And since I have control of it I'll use it to attack your hero of time." Yami remarks as the spider crawls towards the warrior. The spider squeezes it and eagle's life points are reduced. Eagle drew another card  

"I'll play the keeper of time.- now picture Zelda as a child from those games.- her special effect allows me to bring back hero of time, and because the keeper of time is on the field. His attack raises five hundred points." Eagle yells. "Now I attack you Yami with my hero of time." The warrior ran towards Yami and attacked his life points.  

Yugi drew his next card. He had to find a way to destroy the hero of time. "I'll play mystical elf in defense mode." Yugi said as he placed his card down. "And I'll lay this trap card face down."

Eagle drew her next card. "You think your little trap will stop my hero of time. Now I'll play one of my keepers of times other effect." She laid a card on the field. "I use portal of time, and send my hero of time and keeper of time thru. When they come out, they will be older and have more power than the younger versions.

The hero of time stepped thru first.-Link from ocarina of time, After 7 years had passed. - Behind him stepped another figure. –Sheik from ocarina of time- "since my keeper of time couldn't attack you. Now I can attack you both, Master of time-Link- and Sheik, Attack Yugi's Mystical Elf." The two warriors attacked the mystical elf. Sheik keeps going and attacked Yugi's life points.

"You've activated my trap." Yugi yelled as he turned over the trap card. "I activate Just desserts."

"You little brat." Eagle yelled across the field, 'if he attacks me like that again this is over.' She thought.

Yami drew his next card. "I'll use monster reborn to bring back Yugi's mystical Elf, now I'll use call of the haunted and bring Jirai gumo back. Before they get too comfortable on the field I will sacrifice them to bring out my Dark Magician." Yami stated as the dark magician appeared on the field. "Now I'll attack your master of time." Yami shouted.

The dark magician raised his staff and launched its attack. As the attack approached the master of time, Sheik jumped in front of the attack, destroying it. Eagle lost the life point difference.

"Because Sheik was the keeper of time her feelings for the hero of time had not changed. She sacrificed herself so my master of time could defeat you both." Eagle yelled across the field as she drew her next card. "Now I'll strengthen my master of time with legendary sword. Hmm, your dark magician will protect you, Yami, but will it protect Yugi. Master of time attack Yugi's life points." She yelled.

The master of time started across the field, rushing towards Yugi's undefended life points. As the warrior reached him, a lightning bolt struck it down.

"What?" Eagle Cried out as her warrior disappeared.

"I used Raigeki to clear the field of your monsters and to protect my life points." Yugi replied with a smile. "Now I'll play Celtic Gaurdian on the field and attack your life points."

Not going to tell you how this ends, yet. Maybe when I put up the next chapter, I promise the next chapter will be just as good. Well close to it. Read and review. Send it to a few friends, something. And don't forget my contest in the other story.


	9. twist of fate?

Chapter 9

The Celtic Gaurdian rushed across the field and attacked her life points, bringing her life points down to zero. As the last point fell, Eagle sunk to her knees and the dark bubble disappeared.

"How… How could I lose to you punks?" Eagle sighed. A few tears fell from her eye. She released Pegasus's arm as she reached up to wipe the tear away.

"Why did you want to fight us?" Yami asked stretching his hand out to Eagle.

She knocked his hand away. "Don't worry about it you'll have a boat to catch in two days. If you're not on it, I'll hunt you down myself." Pegasus helped Eagle to her feet and they walked away. Eagle was limping slightly.

"Well I guess we'll find out at the tournament." Yugi stated after Eagle and Pegasus had left.

TWO DAYS LATER

Outside the millennium game shop, a crowd of people was waiting. Pegasus was busy checking to make sure everyone was there. 

"They won't be here. Not yet anyway." A gruff voice said behind him. He turned around to see Eagle. She still walked with a limp. A scowl had been plastered on her face since her duel with Yami and Yugi.

"What do you mean they won't be here?" Pegasus asked as he turned back to the crowd. 

"They'll be late. Don't wait for them to get here to load the boat. I'm expecting two others as well. Let me know when they're here. You'll know them when you see them." Eagle remarked as she turned away from Pegasus. Pegasus watched her leave. Her limp had gotten worse since her duel with Yami and Yugi. It was almost as if they had physically injured her during the duel.

Pegasus sighed as Eagle disappeared out of sight. 

"Hey old man, I'm looking for Eagle have you seen her?" a voice said gruffly.

Pegasus looked up to see who was talking. A boy with long white hair looked at him his brown eyes showed hatred in them. A boy who looked similar cowered behind the slightly bigger boy. He looked scared of the bigger boy.

"You've just missed her." Pegasus began. "You're not by chance the boys she is waiting for are you?" he asked.

"Just tell her we're here." The bigger boy shouted at him. Pegasus turned and walked in the direction Eagle had gone. He glanced back and saw the smaller boy cringe as the bigger boy raised his hand. 

'I know they're here' Eagle's voice said coming into his head. 'Show the bigger one into me.'

'Are you sure? He looks tough.' Pegasus asked turning back around to look at the boys.

'DON'T QUESTION ME!' eagle shouted at him through the mind link.

Pegasus walked back to the boys. The smaller boy's nose was bleeding from a punch. 

"She said she wishes to see you only." Pegasus told the bigger boy. "She is in the game shop." He finished.

The bigger boy walked towards the shop, leaving the smaller one behind. Pegasus looked at the smaller boy. He stretched out his hand to the boy. The boy cringed slightly but looked up at Pegasus.

"It's okay. Let me help you up." Pegasus crooned. He helped the boy to his feet.

"My name is Maximillian Pegasus. What's your name?" he asked leading the boy to a bench not far from the game shop.

"My name is Ryou." The boy told Pegasus. He cringed slightly as he told him his name. 

"Does the other boy beat you up a lot?" Pegasus asked tilting the boys head towards him so he could look at him better.

"Some times." the boy replied as a tear began to fall. "Other times he cuts me. But usually only enough to make me listen to him."

"Where has he cut you?" Pegasus asked looking away from Ryou and looking towards the shop.

Ryou lifted his sweater and button up shirt. Bandages covered a bit of his torso. Some of his other cuts looked slightly infected because of the bad bandaging.

"He did all this?" Pegasus asked in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Only a small area was left untouched. It was right around his heart,

Ryou nodded. He lowered his shirts. Pegasus took his hand and got up. He led him towards the ship. They walked on and he led him to a small room. It smelled like medicine.

"Sit down over there." Pegasus told him gently. 

Pegasus walked over to one of the walls and grabbed a first aid kit. He pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some bandages. He walked back to Ryou. 

"Take off your shirt." He told him gently as he placed the items next to Ryou. Pegasus removed the bandages. He then took the top off the rubbing alcohol. "This may sting a little."

Pegasus rubbed some of the alcohol on the cuts. Ryou flinched with each cut that Pegasus rubbed with alcohol. After several minutes, Pegasus had Ryou bandaged back up. 

"Th…thanks." The boy stuttered as they walked off the boat and went back to the bench outside the shop.

Pegasus was getting ready to say something but before he could say it, the door opened to the shop. Out came Bakura followed by Eagle. Bakura glared at the two as he stopped at the door.

"I'll do as you wish, just remember your end of the deal." Bakura remarked as he turned his back to Eagle and began to walk towards the ship. Ryou got up and followed Bakura on to the ship.

"Have Yugi and Yami arrived yet?" Eagle asked turning her attention back to Pegasus.

"Not yet." Pegasus replied standing to face the girl.

As he did Yugi and Yami come running down the pier. They stop in front of Pegasus completely out of breath.

"Darn I was so hoping for a good game of cat and mouse." Eagle remarked as she turned around and headed into the shop.

"We're not late are we?" Yugi asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Nope we're about ready to leave the dock." Pegasus replied as he checks the boys off.

Pegasus led them onto the boat. 

"This will be your cabin until we get to the island. Please make yourselves comfortable." Pegasus told them as he walked out the door.

"Well I guess we should get comfortable." Yugi sighed as he plopped on one of the two beds in the small room.

Yami sat on the bed. After a few minutes, he laid back. Some one knocked on the door. Yugi got up and answered the door. 

A girl stood outside the door. Her blond hair was slightly wind blown. Her white shirt was covered over slightly by her purple jean jacket, her jean skirt falling just about mid thigh.

"Hi, you must be Yami and Yugi?" the girl started. "The name's Mai valentine, I heard you guys actually defeat Eagle. That's quite an accomplishment considering the creator of duel monsters is her father." –okay Pegasus told the newspapers she was his daughter. What would you have told them? Come on give me a break.

"She's really his daughter?" Yugi asked surprised as he looked over at Yami. 

Yami remained silent as the girl continued to talk. He knew the girl. She wasn't Pegasus daughter, At least not, from when he remembered her. Yugi looked back at Yami. He nodded every once and a while as Mai talked. Yugi was more concerned about his friend than the girl's reason for dueling, and how lucky she was to be on the same boat as the boys who defeated Eagle.

'Yami, are you okay?' Yugi asked in the mind link.

Yami was silent for a moment. 'Yes aibou I'm fine. I just remembered something.' 

'What?' Yugi asked as he nodded back at Mai.

'Nothing for you to be concerned with right now…' 

"Well I should be going now." Mai interrupted bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"See you on the island." Yugi replied as Mai left and Yugi shut the door. "Okay tell, Yami"

Yami looked at the younger boy. His face was all screwed as he tried to get Yami to tell him what he was thinking. Yami sighed and propped himself on his elbows. 

"I remember that girl, eagle, for some reason, I can't think of why I remember her when I can't even remember my own past." Yami replied telling Yugi what he wanted to hear. There was an awkward silence as the two boys thought. 

"It's true Eagle isn't his daughter. Is it possible that she came from the millennium eye just like you came from the puzzle?" Yugi asked breaking the silence.

Yami looked at the young boy. It was possible. However, didn't the form from the items look like the owner? Why was this girl different?

"I think your right Yugi. But…" Yami started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yugi got up and answered the door. Ryou and Bakura stood there. Ryou looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Bakura sneered at Yugi as he pushed past him and into the small room. Ryou followed Bakura and stopped with him just in front of Yugi's bed. Bakura push Ryou on to the bed and then followed suit by sitting next to him.

"Sit next to Yami, Yugi." Bakura instructed. Yugi glanced at Yami who nodded before he sat down

"What do you want Bakura?" Yami demanded

"You know that there is a tournament on the island we're going to right?" Bakura asked as he eyed the two boys closely

"Yes, and what of it?" Yami questioned

"I would like to join you. I wish to fight Eagle just as badly as I'm sure you do." Bakura remarked as his eyes focused on the millennium puzzle.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to cause trouble last time we met." Yami asked noticing that Bakura was eyeing the puzzle.

"My hikari here has shown me the error of my ways. I want to help you. With our powers combined we can easily defeat Eagle." Bakura remarked raising his eyes up to Yami's eyes. 

Yami was silent for a moment

'Yugi what do you think? Should we trust them?" Yami asked Yugi through their mind link.

'I don't know. Why don't you ask Ryou if we should trust them? I don't think he would lie to us.' Yugi replied glancing over at Ryou.

"Ryou," Yami started catching the two white haired boy's attention. "Why should we trust you?"

Ryou looked over at Bakura in fear before he turned back to face Yami. He shook his head slightly before he started to talk. "Because…because he really has changed. He's not as mean as he was and we really want to help you." Ryou stated quickly before he turned his face away from Yami.

"All right we'll trust you but mess up once Bakura and you both are on your own." Yami instructed as he stood. "Now leave and go to your own room." 

"Thank you Yami. "Bakura replied as he opened the door and they left leaving Yami and Yugi to talk. 

Bakura glared at Ryou as they walked down the deck. 

'You stupid boy, Give me one good reason to spare you. You almost blew it.' Bakura yelled at the boy through the mind link. 

"I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean to honest." Ryou replied with a cringe. Normally when he messed up his apologies were followed with a hard punch to the stomach. Bakura hadn't told him much about his meeting with eagle but then Ryou hadn't told Bakura about Pegasus's kindness.

They reached their cabin. Bakura opened the door then kicked Ryou through the opening. Bakura stomped over to his bed and plopped down on it. Bakura couldn't help but think about his conversation with eagle. 

******earlier in this chapter (first time written) ******

Eagle turned to face Bakura. Her eyes glared at him, as she looked him over.

"So you're the Egyptian thief?" she remarked as she sat on the counter of the game shop.

"What of it?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"I have a job for you. If you don't except you hikari won't live to see tomorrow." Eagle sneered.

Bakura looked at the girl. She had started to glow slightly "what do you want me to do?" he asked not wanting to really risk his hikari.

Eagle smirked as she picked up a card. "I want you to get the millennium puzzle from these two boys." She stated as she threw him the card. It was Yami and Yugi. "Retrieve the puzzle for me and I will give you unlimited power." 

Bakura looked at the card closely. He remembered them. He was going to kill Yami before Ryou butted in. was it possible that he actually cared for the weak boy. 

"Oh and one more thing," Eagle started breaking Bakura's thoughts. "If you don't except it won't be my hands killing him it'll be your hands."

Bakura looked up stunned. He would be the one responsible. 

"I stopped you from doing it earlier, remember?" she asked

"You were the eye?" Bakura asked.

"You do remember, good. Well what do you say do you except?" she replied as she hopped off the counter. 

"What if I get caught?" Bakura asked. The thought never entered his mind before but this was the forbidden pharaoh he was going to steal from.

"Just don't get caught, then you won't have to know." Eagle replied coyly.

She walked with him to the door and opened it.

"I'll do as you wish, just remember your end of the deal." Bakura remarked turning away from his hikari.

******end memory******

Bakura shot up as the ship blew a loud whistle. They were approaching the island where the tournament would take place.

Okay end for this chapter as I stated in my other fics this will be my last update until the first part of august. Don't forget to send in a name for my contest in memory of a pharaoh. This is your last chance to be remembered in the fic so hurry.  Well read and review and I'll see you guys in a month. Bye for now.


	10. On the way to the island

I know it's taken me over a year to update this story and I'm not gonna make you wait any longer

Disclaimer- don't own Yugioh. Only own Eagle, so don't sue.

Chapter 10

"Do you think we should really trust them?" Yugi asked

"I don't know." Yami replied listening to the ship's whistle.

"We'll be there soon."

"Come on. Let's go outside for some air."

Yugi got up from his bed and followed Yami out the door. As they stepped out onto the deck, a muffled shriek reached their ears.

"Did that sound like Tea to you?" Yugi asked as he looked up and down the deck.

"It did." Yami replied starting towards the rear of the boat.

Yugi followed behind him. A camera followed their movements on the deck.

_on Pegasus's island_

"What are they doing now?" Pegasus asked looking out the window at his beautiful ship that had just appeared over the horizon.

"They're on the deck walking towards the rear, sir."

"What of Ryou?"

"They are back in their cabin, sir."

"How long till the ship reaches the dock?"

"About two hours, Sir."

"Pegasus, we have things to do before they all arrive here." Eagle stated from behind Pegasus.

He turned to see her watching him. He looked back at the screen that showed the boat, then turned and followed Eagle out into the hallway.

"About the duels, I suggest we give them an hour to find a suitable spot to prepare to duel. Our opening fireworks will be the signal to start the duels." Eagle stated as she walked down the hallway.

"What about the finals?"

"Only four will be allowed to enter your castle, those four must have ten of these star chips." Eagle replies as she produces a small star. "Duelists that don't have at least one star will be sent back home."

"I see." Pegasus replied as he continues down the hallway.

"Of course we will have eliminators taking care of the weak duelists."

"Of course." He half agreed.

"You don't seem to be very interested in all of this." Eagle stated stopping and looking at him.

"Once it starts I will be fine."

"I hope so; collecting Yugi and Yami's millennium puzzle will bring us one step closer to reviving your wife."

Pegasus stood there. "What about the white haired boys?"

"Them? They are nothing to worry about."

"Didn't they have a millennium item too?"

"They do but I have already arranged to receive that one."

"I see."

"Sir there is a call for you from a Duke Devlin." Roland said as he appeared from the room they had just left.

"I will take it upstairs, tell him to wait."

"Yes sir." He disappeared back into the room.

"You take care of you call, I will prepare the tournament." Eagle said as she turned to walk away

_on the ship_

"Yugi are or you sure you heard something over here?" Yami asked as they reached the spot where Bakura and Ryou had just been standing.

"Yeah." Yugi replied as he looked around a stack of crates.

Yami looked behind another stack of crates as Yugi started towards his next stack.

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asked in shock as Tristan, Tea and Joey walked out from behind the crates.

"We were coming to cheer you on." Tea replied

"Besides we can't let you take on that girl by yourselves." Tristan said

"But what if you guys get caught, only duelists are allowed on the island."

"Then we won't get caught." Joey replied

The ships whistle blow overhead.

"We must be getting closer." Yugi remarked as he rushed to the side of the boat to look out over the side.

The gang followed behind him and looked at the island.

I know it's short. I make you wait two years and I make a short chapter. bows deeply I'm so sorry. I hope to make the next chapter a little longer so I hope you will come back to read more. If you don't I will understand. I won't track you down and force you to read more. Oh and thanks to for the encouragement. I hope not to take as long on the next chapter.


End file.
